Sulit
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Tetsurou pernah berpikir, ia dan Hitoka adalah definisi lain dari sulit. Sulit berbicara ketika berjumpa pertama. Sulit bersama ketika ia harus sekali meninggalkannya demi tugas negara. Sulit mengenyahkan rindu ketika jarak lebar menganga. Semuanya belum seberapa dengan sulitnya menerima sakit ditinggalkan saat mereka masih saling mencinta. / KuroYachi / Repost from Wattpad


Sulit.

Tetsurou pernah berpikir, ia dan Hitoka adalah definisi lain dari sulit.

Sulit berbicara ketika berjumpa pertama.

Sulit bersama ketika ia harus sekali meninggalkannya demi tugas negara.

Sulit saling mengerti ketika pendapat memisahkan mereka.

Sulit mengenyahkan rindu ketika jarak lebar menganga.

Semuanya belum seberapa dengan sulitnya menerima sakit ditinggalkan saat mereka masih saling mencinta.

**Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini adalah publikasi kedua dari Wattpad. Latar merah putih '98. KuroYachi.**

* * *

"_Ndak _apa, mas. Pergilah..."

Seruan kesenangan membuncah di sekitar sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama berbahagia. Hitoka sangat berbahagia. Dia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang saat kekasihnya baru saja selesai dalam pelantikannya menjadi angkatan bersenjata republik.

Walaupun begitu, wajah kekasihnya malah semakin sedih, karena mulai sekarang ia tidak bisa bebas lagi mengunjungi Hitoka. Orde baru saja berganti, dan angkatan bersenjata semakin memperketat kekuatannya. Tetsurou harus langsung pindah ke ibu kota, tidak bisa bersantai di kampung halaman bersama orang terkasihnya.

"Mas akan pindah ke ibu kota, mas takut ninggalin kamu di sini."

Tetsurou mengusap lembut pipi Hitoka. Semburat merah merekah dari kulit langsatnya. Hitoka tersenyum, lagi, lalu berkata,

"Mas padahal tentara, masa' ninggalin pacar sampai takut? _Ndak_ keren tahu..." Gadis itu tertawa pelan.

Hitoka mengusap lembut jemari Tetsurou yang masih menangkup kedua pipinya. Tetsurou merasakan air mata Hitoka menyapu jemarinya, basah.

"Aku pasti sedih. _Ndak_ ada mas di sini." Hitoka mulai berbicara tersendat. "Tapi, Hitoka yakin, masku _ndak_ mungkin lemah, _ndak _mungkin kalah, _ndak_ mudah menyerah di sana. Masku pasti kuat..."

Tetsurou memeluknya erat. Seakan tidak akan ia lepaskan. Kebaya jumputan Hitoka diremasnya seakan gadis itu akan hilang jika ia lepaskan. Hitoka membiarkan seragam keras ABRI milik Tetsurou menggesek kulitnya. Kepalanya tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Tetsurou.

Dalam pelukannya, Tetsurou tersenyum lalu berbisik,

"Mas janji sering-sering kirim surat. Hitoka, selamat sudah lulus ke perguruan tinggi. Maaf, mas _ndak_ bisa nemanin kamu di bangku kuliah..."

"Iya..."

.

Surat keduapuluh.

Sudah dua tahun, Hitoka hampir menyelesaikan semester ketiganya saat surat dari Tetsurou datang bersama permintaan si mas untuk bertemu dengannya. Kangen.

_Untuk Hitoka, _

_Apa kabar Hitoka baik? Mas mau minta maaf karena sudah lama sekali mas mengirim surat terakhir untuk Hitoka. Tapi di balik itu mas punya alasan. _

_Mas harus kerja lebih keras supaya atasan mas percaya sama mas. Mas sudah jadi anak buah kepercayaannya lho. Jadi, mas diperbolehkan izin cuti tahun ini. _

_Mas mau pulang, pulang bertemu Hitoka. Mas kangen. Mas harap Hitoka juga sama kangennya._

_Tetsurou. _

Hitoka senang dengan ajakan masnya. Dia yang bilang akan datang ke ibu kota, langsung menemui Tetsurou yang sudah minta izin cuti beberapa hari. Tetsurou awalnya tidak terlalu setuju dengan hal itu. Ibu kota sangat besar, padat, apapun bisa terjadi di sini.

_Untuk mas Tetsurou, _

_Kabarku baik, mas. Semoga mas baik-baik juga. Tapi kalau dari surat mas, pasti mas baik-baik saja toh? _

_Hitoka juga kangen sama mas. Ibu dan bapak juga senang mas mau pulang. Tapi, mas _ndak _usah pulang. Hitoka yang akan ke sana, ke ibu kota. _

_Mas _ndak _usah khawatir, Hitoka tahu ibu kota sangat besar, tapi di sana Hitoka kan punya mas yang bisa jagain Hitoka. _

_Lagipula, Hitoka mau ketemuan sama teman SMA yang kuliahnya di Semanggi. Jadi, Hitoka minta izin mas untuk nyusul mas ke ibu kota... _

_Hitoka. _

Di dalam suratnya Hitoka berpesan ia tetap akan datang. Jika sudah begitu, Tetsurou hanya bisa tersenyum dan menunggu kedatangan kasihnya itu.

.

Hitoka turun dengan semangat dari dalam kereta. Suasana ramai tidak mengganggu matanya dari mencari sosok masnya yang amat dikangeni.

"Hitoka!"

Ia melompat senang saat suara yang dirindukannya itu menyapanya dari peron. Hitoka segera menghambur ke pelukan, melepas segala jarak yang membelenggu rindu mereka selama ini.

"Hitoka kangen banget."

"Mas tahu kok. Sudah yuk, mas tunjukkin ibu kota padamu."

.

Hitoka melongo takjub.

"Mas, itu benaran monumen nasional? Yang di tivi?"

Tetsurou tertawa, mengacak rambut pendek Hitoka dengan gemas. "Iya dong, Hitoka _ndak_ perlu lihat lagi dari tivi, ini mas bawain kamu yang asli, hahaha.."

Hitoka masih mengaggumi kemegahan bangunan berpucuk emas di hadapannya ketika Tetsurou diam-diam memfotonya.

"Ih mas! Aku _ndak_ siap bergaya, main foto-foto saja!"

Cetakan foto Hitoka keluar dari kamera, Tetsurou mengibas-ngibaskannya sebentar, meniupnya dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Hm! Dalam gaya apapun, Hitoka memang sudah cantik!"

Hitoka merasakan wajahnya seketika panas. Ia memalingkannya berharap masnya tidak tahu ia sedang bersemu malu sekarang.

"Mas, mendingan kita lanjut keliling ibu kotanya yuk..."

.

"Kamu kapan mau kunjungan ke kampus temanmu?"

Mereka sedang istirahat. Habis menggoda Hitoka seharian ini, Tetsurou memutuskan untuk mengajak gadis itu istirahat di warung gerobak bakso di sekitar sana.

Hitoka yang sedang minum kembali meletakkan gelasnya.

"Besok. Dia mengajak Hitoka keliling lihat-lihat kampusnya."

Dua mangkok disodorkan mamang penjual. Tetsurou memberikan satu mangkok pada Hitoka.

"Hitoka..." Tetsurou memandang Hitoka lekat. "Kalau menurut mas, kamu tidak usah ketemu temanmu, ya?"

Hitoka kebingungan, kemudian mengerti paham mungkin masnya cemburu atau takut dia pergi ke tempat baru dengan temannya. Hitoka tertawa,

"Aduh, mas _ndak _usah cemburu. Hitoka _ndak_ akan ngapa-ngapain sama dia kok!"

"Bukan gitu, Hitoka..." Tetsurou mengelus jemari Hitoka. "Mas hanya khawatir dengan kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Mas takut Hitoka terseret masalah, padahal Hitoka _ndak_ tahu apa-apa..."

Hitoka terdiam sejenak. Masnya sangat serius, kenapa? Hitoka tertawa pelan, tawa canggungnya yang biasa ia gunakan saat bersama orang selain masnya.

"Ahaha... Sudah mas, dimakan baksonya..."

.

"Mas?"

Hitoka takut Tetsurou marah karena ia mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Tetsurou sedang serius. Masnya itu sedaritadi diam, terlihat sedih. Tapi Hitoka takut untuk bertanya.

"Mas marah?"

Tetsurou menoleh pada Hitoka yang ikut sedih. Ia tersenyum, mengelus rambut Hitoka.

"Maaf ya... Mas terlalu terbawa perasaan... Mas ndak apa-apa kok."

Hitoka yakin masnya itu kenapa-napa.

"Mas, masalah yang tadi mas bilang, masalah apa ya?"

Tetsurou berhenti memandang Hitoka. Dia memerhatikan jalan raya yang terpantul sinar oranye senja. Berkilau-kilau. Cantik.

"Hanya masalah sepele.. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita, Hitoka..."

Hitoka menggenggam tangan Tetsurou. "Apa? Hitoka ingin tahu..."

Tetsurou menghela napas. "Kamu tahu kenapa mas _ndak _mau kamu datang ke ibu kota, walaupun kamu maksa? Kondisi di sini lagi _ndak _baik. Terlalu banyak kerumitan, mas saja sampai pusing..."

Hitoka diam mendengarkan.

"Di sini, rakyatnya sudah _ndak_ mau dukung bapak Presiden. Banyak demo, banyak rusuh. Mas pernah diturunkan mengamankan, aduh susahnya...

"Yang suka demo gitu ya mahasiswa. Salah satunya kampus teman kamu. Mas tahu, karena mas yang turun ngamanin anak-anak di sana, di Semanggi...

"Mas _ndak _mau bilang teman kamu nakal karena ikut-ikut demo. Siapa tahu juga dia memang ndak terlibat, tapi tetap saja situasinya masih belum bagus. Mas harap Hitoka paham..."

Hitoka terdiam. Ia mengerti sekarang. Masnya memang khawatir karena ibu kota sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Dia sedang menghawatirkan gadisnya yang datang jauh dari kota kecil.

"Mas..."

Tetsurou menatap wajah Hitoka yang tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih sudah khawatir sama Hitoka... Hitoka janji _ndak_ akan pergi ke Semanggi..."

.

"Mas, minyak gorengnya habis ya?"

Hitoka melongok ke dalam lemari dapur. Rumah yang ia tempati milik Tetsurou, rumah dinas. Tetsurou bilang jika mereka menikah nanti, sementara mereka akan tinggal di sini. Hitoka akan diboyong ke ibu kota.

Aduh, memikirkannya saja Hitoka langsung merona.

"Oh, iya. Mas lupa beli. Sebentar mas beli dulu..."

"_Ndak_ usah! Hitoka saja!"

Hitoka segera pergi tanpa Tetsurou sempat beranjak. Hitoka tahu masnya pasti tidak membolehkan dia pergi, tapi sesekali Hitoka ingin membantu masnya. Hitung-hitung latihan jadi istri yang baik.

Hitoka berjalan keluar komplek perumahan. Butuh sepuluh menit hingga sampai di warung dekat jalan besar. Dia menunaikan belanjaannya bersamaan dengan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Mbak Yachi, kok di sini?"

"Eh, kamu! Iya, aku lagi ngunjungin mas Tetsurou. Ini lagi beli minyak, karena di rumah habis..."

"Mas Kuro cuti toh? Gimana ibu kota? Panas?"

"Banget... Iya, mas Tetsurou lagi ambil cuti.. "

"Eh mbak, gimana? Jadi ikut ke Semanggi? Hari ini ada kegiatan sih, rame. Kalau penasaran kunjung sore aja. Aku di sana sampai malam."

Hitoka terdiam memandang temannya itu lama. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia harus bilang kalau masnya itu nggak membolehkan?

"Mbak? Gimana?"

"Eh? I-iya! Iya nanti aku datang..."

Hitoka merutuki diri yang terlalu latah menjawab. Padahal ia berniat menolak, bagaimana ini?

"Benar? Oke, nanti sore aku jemput mbak. Rumah mas Kuro di mana?"

"Eh? Mau dijemput?"

"Mbak tahu di mana kampusku?"

"_Ndak_ tahu..."

"Makanya aku mau jemput. Mbak tenang aja!"

"O-oke... Kalau gitu jemputnya ndak usah ke rumah, kita ketemu di simpang sana saja. Rumah mas agak masuk soalnya..."

.

"Mas... Eh.. Um..."

Tetsurou meletakkan kacamata bacanya. Tingkah Hitoka aneh, sejak pulang dari beli minyak ia tampak lebih pendiam dibanding biasanya. Tetsurou menepuk bantalan sofa di sebelahnya, meminta Hitoka duduk. Gadis itu duduk menghadap Tetsurou.

"Kenapa?"

Hitoka bolak-balik menatap Tetsurou, seperti ingin bilang sesuatu tapi sungkan. Tetsurou gemas. Ia menangkupkan pipi Hitoka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu lucu kalau sedang bingung..."

"_Ndak_! Aku!"

"Kamu mau bilang sesuatu? Apa? Bilang saja..."

"Lepas dulu tangan mas..."

Tetsurou melepaskan pipi yang bersemu merah. Hitoka mengambil napas, mencoba rileks.

"Eh, jadi... Aku tadi ketemu temanku.."

"Hm.."

"Dia mengajakku pergi-"

"_Ndak_, Hitoka."

"Dia mengajakku pergi reunian bareng teman-teman SMA."

Tetsurou menatap wajah gadis yang takut-takut itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Hitoka berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin. "Kalau mas pikir aku mau pergi ke Semanggi, bukan kok. Aku kan sudah janji _ndak_ pergi..."

Tetsurou menghela napas. Dia mengelus jemari kecil Hitoka sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya... Mas terlalu mengurung kamu seperti ini..."

Tetsurou memeluk Hitoka, mengelus helaian rambutnya, "Mas bukannya larang Hitoka, itu terserah Hitoka... Mas cuma ngingatkan agar Hitoka hati-hati dan jangan sampai terseret masalah. Mas sayang sama Hitoka..."

Hitoka meremas kaus hitam Tetsurou. Matanya panas. Ia merasa bersalah sudah bohong.

"Iya, mas... Maafin Hitoka juga..."

.

Hitoka turun di bangunan besar. Sebelahnya ada gedung pemerintahan. Mahasiswa masih banyak berkeliaran di sekitar, padahal waktu sudah jam enam lewat.

Temannya itu menuntun Hitoka ke gedung serbaguna, sambil sesekali menjelaskan tentang kampusnya.

Awalnya Hitoka senang saat melihat-lihat kampus, terlebih ini kampus di ibu kota. Lebih besar dan luas dibanding kampusnya. Namun, semakin masuk ke dalam, Hitoka semakin merasa aneh.

Mahasiswa sibuk berseliweran, ada yang membawa bendera-bendera dan pengeras suara sampai peralatan medis.

"Um, kelihatannya mau siang mau malam, di sini tetap ramai, ya?"

"Oh, biasanya sih nggak serame ini... Kalo hari ini mah, spesial. Kami lagi nyiapin buat besok..."

"Oh.. Besok ada acara ap-"

"Kita sudah sampe. Ini GSG kami. Mbak Yachi di sini dulu aja ya, aku mau ngecekin atribut dulu. Nanti aku balik lagi, kok!"

Hitoka mengangguk dan melambai pada temannya yang sudah menghilang keluar gedung. Gedung ini luas, ada beberapa orang yang sama sibuknya dengan yang di luar. Hitoka tidak berani mengganggu mereka, ia duduk di salah satu kursi, menunggu.

.

Hitoka cemas. Temannya tidak kembali-kembali menemuinya. Kalau tahu dia begitu sibuk, Hitoka lebih baik tidak jadi kunjung saja. Hitoka berdiri, dia mau ke telepon umum, menelepon Tetsurou, dan kemudian pulang saja.

Hitoka agak lupa-lupa ingat di mana gerbang masuk kampus. Dia berjalan pelan melewati lorong-lorong sampai ada rombongan panik mendekatinya dengan mendorong matras seperti milik rumah sakit.

Hitoka mematung. Seketika ia ngeri dan takut. Ada orang yang terbaring di matras itu. Dan orang itu berdarah-darah. Banyak sekali.

Hitoka jatuh terduduk.

Satu lagi rombongan panik, dan mereka membawa dua orang yang keadaannya lebih buruk dari yang pertama.

Hitoka merasa mual, kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang terjadi, ia memaksa kakinya yang lemas segera pergi dari sana.

Hitoka tidak yakin dia sudah dekat gerbang masuk atau belum, namun ia yakin satu hal.

Ada suara tembakan.

Ramai.

Hitoka semakin takut. Ia ingin pergi keluar, namun letusan tembakan membuatnya semakin takut.

Tolong. Ia ingin pergi dari sini.

Ia ingin keluar.

Ingin bertemu Tetsurou.

.

Polisi.

Hitoka yakin sekali itu pasukan polisi.

Banyak sekali, membawa senapan dan tameng. Lengkap dengan pakaian seperti hendak bertempur melawan teroris.

Oh, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa pasukan itu menembaki warga sipil? Hitoka menggenggam erat tas kecilnya.

Ia harus pergi.

Telepon umum!

Ia harus memberitahu Tetsurou.

Hitoka memberanikan dirinya. Ia melihat rombongan medis, mereka menolong orang-orang yang terluka dan sepertinya mereka tidak ditembaki oleh pasukan polisi. Hitoka berlari mengikuti rombongan itu.

.

Satu deringan telepon rumah menghentikan kegiatan Tetsurou yang sedang menyortir berkas.

Siapa? Malam-malam tidak biasa ada telepon masuk.

Tetsurou beranjak dari kursi, diangkatnya gagang telepon.

"Halo? Dengan siapa?"

Suara wanita yang menjawabnya. Terdengar panik, suaranya bergetar seperti menahan tangis.

Mendengar balasan, Tetsurou segera menutup panggilan itu dengan tegang. Ia bergegas mengambil jaket, dan berlari ke tempat orang yang meneleponnya.

Hitoka.

Ia harus menemui Hitoka.

.

Tetsurou memandang sedih ketika di dalam bus. Panik, marah, semua bercampur.

Suara berita dari radio samar-samar ia dengar.

Mahasiswa kembali ricuh.

Aparat keamanan turun.

Kegiatan mereka dianggap sudah melewati batas.

Tidak ada cara lain, selain menghujani Semanggi dengan peluru.

Tetsurou menggigit bibirnya. Berharap Hitoka baik-baik saja.

.

Sulit benar ketika Tetsurou mencoba mengingatnya.

Ia sulit mengerti mengapa gadis malang itu harus duduk di tempat dingin ini sendiri.

Dengan wajah kecilnya yang mulai membiru, gadis itu menatapnya kosong.

"Tolong!"

Tetsurou tidak yakin apakah suaranya cukup keras di telinga. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia berusaha menghapus biasan air di pelupuk sambil terus berteriak.

"Tolong!"

_Tolong! _

Sulit sekali bernapas.

Sulit sekali melihat.

Sulit sekali menerima.

Tubuh Hitoka yang tidak bernyawa. Dengan luka tembak menganga.

**Tamat.**

* * *

_Jadi ini adalah pelampiasan beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika saia nonton dokumenter ORBA. Monmaap kalo Cheesy, Kuproy gak kuproy kalo gak cheesy /halah_

**_Salam, MiracleUsagi._**


End file.
